


Waiting Rooms

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, injured!Andy, season 4.5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a medical emergency and Sharon flocks to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 4.5. This idea came about from an angsty discussion regarding the Thanksgiving episode next week.

Over the course of her career, Sharon had her fair share of heart-stopping panic moments. Even as a mother: when she got the call that Ricky had broken his arm at school or when Phillip Stroh escaped. The thing that made her a good cop was that she could push past the panic and do her job.

She trusted Andy and Rusty enough to leave them home alone, but she kept her phone in her pocket at all times. Rusty knew the plan if anything happened, but she prayed that nothing would. The medicine seemed to be working on Andy's blood clot so far. She was in an interview when her phone rang, the upbeat tone stopping their suspect's sentence midway. She cleared her throat and stood up from her chair, her hand sliding into her pocket to curl around her vibrating phone.

“Excuse me.” She shot a look to Provenza who merely raised his eyebrow and grunted in reply. She slipped from the interview room and made sure the door was shut behind her before she answered her phone and held it to her ear. “Captain Raydor.”

“Mom, it’s Andy.” Rusty sounded breathless and Sharon reached out to brace herself against the wall. 

“Oh, god.” She wasn’t sure if she said the words aloud or not, but Rusty didn’t respond to them.

“He... I think he passed out and fell. He hit his head on the coffee table and I’ve already called 911.” 

Sharon felt like her heart splintered, part of it lodging in her throat and the other sinking into her stomach. Her mind went blank and all she could think about was AndyAndyAndyAndyAndy. In the very back of her mind, a very soft voice reminded her that they had a case to solve. 

“Mom? Sharon!” Rusty’s voice pierced her thoughts and she let out a ragged breath. 

“Sorry, Rusty. I’m sorry. I... Let me get things cleared here and I’m on my way.” She felt breathless, like she couldn’t get enough air through her lungs. “I’m on my way.”

“I’ll stay with him... He’s gonna be okay.” Her son’s voice seemed softer and Sharon swallowed hard. “Do you want me to call Nicole?”

“Please,” was all she managed. She hadn’t even thought about Andy’s daughter and there were too many other thoughts whirling through her now-aching head.

She heard the call end and managed to slip her phone back into her pocket. Her hands were trembling and she felt her chest clenching painfully; she was barely aware of the hallway around her.

“Captain?” She felt a hand brush her shoulder and she turned quickly, her fingers briefly digging into the wall. “Captain.”

“Provenza?” She blinked her eyes slowly and managed to focus her gaze on the lieutenant.

“What’s wrong with Flynn?” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. 

“Rusty said he passed out; he’s on his way to the hospital now.” Her voice was trembling almost as badly as her hands and she couldn’t focus on Provenza.

“Ye gods. We’ll get a deal made between him and Hobbs. You get out of here.” He groaned softly and Sharon felt some of the tension in her chest ease away. “I’ll take care of Taylor, too. Get out of here.”

She couldn't manage anything coherent, so she pressed her hands together and nodded slightly. She hesitated a moment longer before she turned and hurried down the hallway, trying to take things a step at a time before the panic overwhelmed her.

Despite her rush, it took her nearly half an hour to reach the hospital. She spotted Rusty in a corner chair on his phone and settled into the empty chair beside her. Her purse dropped to the floor and she folded her hands in her lap, her eyes roaming over her youngest son.

“Any news?” she finally asked, her voice soft. She glanced around the filled waiting room before she returned her gaze to Rusty.

“Not yet. They just barely took him into surgery.” He met her gaze and shifted in his chair so he could look at her, his phone dropping to his lap. “He’s gonna be okay.” 

“I know,” she murmured softly, but she sounded anything but convinced. “I’ll be right back.”

She stood up and adjusted her skirt as she crossed the room to the receptionist’s desk, her hands finding their way into her pockets. The woman looked up after a moment and leaned on the desk.

“How can I help you?” She smiled warmly and Sharon managed a weak one in return.

“I’m hoping for an update on someone who was brought in by ambulance,” she explained softly. She adjusted her glasses and sighed at a smudge in the corner. “His name is Andrew Flynn.”

The woman typed a few things into the computer beside her and her eyebrow arched up a little. “Are you the wife?”

“I, what? No. I’m his girlfriend.” She took a deep breath and stared at the smudge for a moment before she looked to the other woman. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Family only right now.” She smiled apologetically and Sharon’s hands clenched, her eyes narrowing.

“His family isn’t here. I’m the closest thing he has to family right now,” she retorted, somehow keeping her voice calm.

“Without his immediate family here, I’m unable to release information. Once he’s out of surgery, you can go back to see him.” The woman pushed her chair back and looked down at the calendar on her desk.

“Thank you,” Sharon sighed. 

She reluctantly retreated to her seat again, her hand raising to silence Rusty’s questions. Her heart was pounding in her chest again, fueled by her anxious anger. 

“Nicole said she’d be here in a few hours. Dean is keeping the boys,” he murmured after a few moments and Sharon shook her head. “Have you eaten?”

“Are you hungry?” She slipped her glasses off and furiously rubbed at the smudge until it was gone. Instead of replacing them, she pinned them to her blazer and focused on her son.

“I was more thinking for you...” Rusty murmured and she sighed.

“I’m not hungry,” she answered immediately. “I’m fine waiting here. You can go home, if you’d like.” She managed a small smile for her son and reached out to pat his arm.

“I don’t want to leave you here.” He shifted and grabbed his phone again, his thumb absently stroking the edge. 

“Aren’t you meeting with Slider and his lawyer again?” Focusing on Rusty allowed her to push her overwhelming worry for Andy aside. He was in good hands with the surgeons and there was nothing she could do.

“I can postpone that if you need me here.” He tilted his head a little and Sharon shook her head.

“No, that’s not necessary. I’ll be fine here and I’ll call you if anything happens.” She adjusted her position and crossed one leg over the other, her hands coming to rest on her knee. “I’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure, Mom?”

“Positive, Rusty. I have a few calls I need to make anyway.” She closed her eyes briefly and nodded, forcing another small smile for him. 

Rusty looked hesitant, but he finally stood up and gave her a tight hug. She returned it and settled back in her chair as she watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, her shoulders slumped down and she pulled her phone out.

She made a call to Provenza, Emily, Ricky, and Nicole which took up the better part of two hours. By the time she hung up with Andy’s daughter, there were no updates on his surgery and she could feel the anxiety shaking within her. She finally pushed herself to her feet and shrugged out of her blazer, gently folding it over her purse on her chair. Her arms crossed over her chest and she took slow steps toward the opposite wall.

The waiting room had emptied out since she had arrived and it gave her a clear path to pace along, her fingers occasionally digging in to her arm. She shivered and continued her slow movements, feeling no desire to put her black blazer back on. The cold was giving her something to focus on. 

She passed the next hour with pacing, only stopping when Nicole finally arrived. They sank into chairs and talked quietly, Sharon relived to have someone with her again and for an update on Andy. With the youngest Flynn child there, the women were finally able to learn that he was just out of surgery and they could see him.

Quietly, the two women followed a nurse down the sterile hallways, cold hands clasped together for comfort. Sharon’s purse bumped against her side and she ignored it, too focused on her heart hammering away as the nurse opened a door and stepped aside.

“He’ll be out of it for a while,” she explained softly. “But you’re welcome to sit with him. He’ll need plenty of rest.”

Sharon nodded absently and followed Nicole into the room, her hand squeezing Nicole’s which was shaking as badly as hers. Slowly, she dragged her gaze along the bed until she reached Andy’s face.

“Oh, god,” Nicole whispered, her brow furrowing. She dropped Sharon’s hand to approach the bed, her fingers lightly rubbing Andy’s arm. “Daddy...”

Sharon cautiously approached his other side, her eyes roaming his pale face. His eyes were closed and his body perfectly still. The bruise along his eye and temple had more color than his skin and she cringed at the sight of it. Rusty hadn’t mentioned that--possibly for the best.

“Andy...” she whispered, her fingers tentatively reached out toward his. He was missing his ring and bracelet and he seemed so naked without them. She managed to clear her throat and look to Nicole whose dark eyes were shimmering with tears. “He’ll be okay,” she managed, repeating her son’s words.

“He looks so ill,” the younger woman whispered and Sharon reached over to take her hand again, her finger smoothing across her knuckles.

“I know,” she agreed softly. “But he’s just out of surgery and...” She licked her lips and let out a shaky breath. “Nicole, let’s sit down. We have a bit to wait before he wakes up.” She let go of Nicole’s hand to tug a chair close to the bed, easing herself down into it with a sigh. “And he better wake up,” she added softly. 

They lapsed into silence, occasionally perking up to share one story or another about the stubborn man between them. After a few hours, Nicole excused herself to find food and call her husband, leaving Sharon and Andy alone again. He had started shifting more and his hand tightened around hers not long after Nicole left. 

She stroked her finger across the back of his hand and rested her elbow on his bed so she could lean closer to him. “Hey, careful,” she whispered when she saw his eyes struggling to open. “You’ve been out for awhile and I’m sure you have a headache...” Her eyes moved to his black eye and bruises before she looked down at their clasped hands.

“Hell of one,” he mumbled and her lips quirked up despite herself. “What--”

“No, not now. You’re going to rest and Nicole will be back soon.” She gently lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’m just glad to see you awake.”

His eyes fluttered closed again, but he squeezed her hand and she let out a soft breath. “I didn’t... drag you away... from anything?”

Sharon smiled and shook her head slightly. “Nothing important.” She had a text from Provenza that their case was solved and their confessed murderer arrested. It made her feel better about being at Andy’s side. “Besides, did you think they could keep me away?” 

His fingers curled around hers and he gave her a small smile. “I love you.”

“You’re also on a lot of medication.” She felt her heart flutter at his words regardless, so different from the ache she had felt all day. 

“But you’re beautiful.”

“Rest, Andy.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead before she settled back in her chair and closed his larger hand in both of hers. 

“Goodnight, Sharon,” he hummed softly and she could tell the medicine was kicking in again. 

His hand went slack and he let out a long breath as her brow furrowed deeply. Falling asleep looked a lot like death and it made her uncomfortable. She checked his pulse despite the steady beating of his monitor and only relaxed when she felt it’s steady pulse.

“I love you too,” she added softly.


End file.
